Richter Hubert
Richter Hubert (ジャッジ·ヒューバート, Jajji Hyūbāto) is a Quincy and a member of the reformed Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Thousand Year Blood War, following the death of Yhwach and the ascension of Uryu Ishida to Emperor of the Wandenreich. He is also the current Sternritter Grandmaster with the same designation as Emperor with the designation A "The Adjustment". Richter also serves as Uryu's advisor and the second-in-command of the Wandenreich. Appearance Richter is a lean, tall young man with long black spiky hair tied in a ponytail that reaches the middle of his back. He has fair skin and dark purple eyes. He wears a variation of the Sternritter's uniform, with the order's signature ankle-length cloak with a hood and the Wandenreich's symbol on the back. Underneath that he wears a ankle-length white zippered trench coat with a black line going up the middle and the edges of the neck and wrists collars too. Along with that, Richter wears white trousers and white leather knee-length boots with the Wandenreich emblem on either sides. Around his waist is a white belt with a golden buckle at the center. Attached to the left side of the belt, dangling, is his Quincy Cross. Personality Richter always portrays a calm and patient attitude no matter the situation. He takes his duty as Grandmaster seriously and ensures that none of the Sternritter are performing any acts that would be look down. He also takes great care in selecting individuals for vacant positions to ensure that they have the empire's and their people's well care first above all else. One of the few Quincy to think this, Richter does not have a high opinion of Yhwach. In fact Richter once stated to Uryu that he hated the late Quincy Emperor due to his cruelty to his own kind as well as love for war instead of the well being of the Quincy Race. It also originates from a personal grudge towards Yhwach, who had killed a close friend of Richter's during his revival. However the opposite is said for his opinion to Uryu, the new Emperor. Richter is very loyal to Uryu to a level equal too that his predecessor Haschwalth had towards Yhwach. While more casual then the other Sternritter and members of the Wandenrich, Richter still speaks respectfully towards the new Emperor. Richter is prepared to defend Uryu from any forms of attacks as well as back him up in any decisions Uryu should make. He also holds a strong dislike towards traitors and has no hesitation to kill them if they pose a threat to the Quincy's safety as a race. Some of his closes friends call him "Rick" for short while Uryu calls him by his last name. When talking, Richter keeps a composed stance and a calm tone in his voice, rarely losing his temper or showing any other emotions, minus the minor shock or concern for his leader. He speaks in a casual but still respectful tone with Ishida but is also willing to voice his opinion or disagreement with the Emperor's ideas if. Nevertheless Richter has shown to be flexible with Ishida's plans and is willing to carry them out to the letter. History Richter has always had a great hatred towards Yhwach despite what the rest of his race thinks. It began when Hubert was only ten years old when the Father of all Quincy used his Auswählen to rob all "impure" Quincy of their powers and killing them. One of these Quincy was a close friend of Hubert's whose death began his hatred towards the ancient Quincy. It only increased when after Hubert was forcefully recruited into the Wandenreich. From there he watched how the Quincy Emperor and his Sternritters treated their own kind, disgusting Hubert greatly. However knowing he was no match Hubert kept his silence and just made sure to stay out of sight. However things began to change after the Thousand Year Blood War, when Yhwach was killed by Ichigo and his heir, Ishida, took control over the Wandenreich. Having seen how he views his people and his strength, Ishida appointed Hubert as the new Sternritter "A" and the next Grandmaster. Likewise after finally finding someone strong enough to lead the Quincy race and kind too, Hubert became instantly loyal to Ishida and served faithfully as his right hand man as well being careful of choosing reliable Quincy to become Sternritters. Richter would choose only Quincy loyal to Ishida along with having the best interest of their people at best and could work well together. This was one of the turning points that would later lead to the civil war that broke out in the Wandenreich between the previous generation Sternritters. Richter showed little issues of killing these Sternritters as he viewed them as nothing more then savages who only care for themselves and had little care for their kind. Equipment Sanrei Glove (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutō; lit. Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope): Richter wears a white glove over his right hand with blue lines that connect to a variation of the Wandenreich's emblem on the back of the palm. Richter can use this to activate his Quincy: Vollständig. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Power: Since spiritual aware humans are weaker then Shinigami, Quincies do not boast high reiatsu all the time. However Richter has an amount equal to an average Shinigami Captain as he managed to take on two Shinigami Lieutenants at once. Keen Intellect: Richter has shown to have a high intelligence, with some of his fellow Sternritters commenting it might be greater then Aizen's. He has proven this on occasions during battles that look bad for the Wandenreich by quickly changing it to the Quincy's advantage. Richter has also shown to be a keen observer quickly figuring out the secret to something or a person's motives. Enhanced Strength: Richter has tremendous amount of strength. He is capable of shrugging off large objects such as a boulder with a mere arm without showing signs of discomfort. Richter has also time and time again overpowered much larger adversaries. Enhanced Reflexes: Richter also has keen reflexes. Many times he has been able to avoid attacks that would normally be to fast for a normal person to dodge. He can also easily parried a strike with his sword without showing any signs of trouble of blocking it. Expert Swordsman: Richter has proven to be highly skilled in the art of the sword. He is capable of using his Spirit Weapon to match the skills of Shinigami Lieutenants. Quincy Powers Reishi Manipulation and Absorption: Like all Quincy, Richter can absorb the spirit particles in the air and use them for weapons or techniques. Despite it being easier in more highly concentrated places such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, Richter has shown little trouble in gathering enough Reishi particles in the World of the Living. *'Hirenkyaku Expert' (飛廉脚, lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): A Quincy move that allows the person to move across the spirit particles for enhanced speed. Richter has shown to be quite skilled with this, capable of taking his opponents by surprise with ease as well as moving to far away locations without much difficulty. *'Blut' (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood"; Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Richter can use the advanced Quincy technique called Blut. With it he can send reishi through his blood stream to increase his physical offensive and defensive properties. However the networks for both are separated and thus cannot be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"; Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise") The defensive form of Blut, Richter has shown to be using this to take on powerful attacks that would normally kill a person or grievously injure them. He has also demonstrated using it to fix injuries such as a broken arm or leg. **'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise")The offensive form of Blut, Richter gains a tremendous boost of physical power when using this. An example is that his sword swings are far stronger then they normally are, cutting through strong material or durable opponents. He has also shown deflecting large objects with minor difficulties. The Adjustment (克服 (ザ・アダプト), Za Adaputo; Japanese for "Overcome"): Richter's Schrift allows him to overcome anything he should go against, no matter what shape or form. Richter describes this as a physical manifestation of his desire to protect the Quincy Race. During battle Richter will slowly be able to overcome any variables that may get in his way, an example being able to cut through an Arrancar's Hierro or surpass a Shinigami's Shunpo. The only drawback is that Richter must first experience these events first in order for his ability to activate, otherwise it will never work. The ability also grants Richter an increase of endurance, stamina, durability, strength and speed too. *'Poison Immunity': The Adjustment allows Richter to become immune to any form of poison he may have encounter. This makes him rather an effective fight against Arrancar and Shinigami whom use poison base attacks. Schatten (自己韜晦 (シャドー), Shaten; German for "Shadow"; Japanese for "Concealing One's Position"): An ability gifted to all Sternritters by Emperor Ishida, it is a mode of transportation for the Quincy. By manipulating reishi particles, the Quincy can control their own shadows to act as a portal for transportation. The shadows rise into the air and take on the form of a Quincy Cross. The portals are capable of transporting large groups of people or storing them in the person's shadow for an uncertain amount of time. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using his Quincy Cross as a medium, Richter can use reishi particles and his own reiyoku to create a weapon of his choosing. His favorite weapons manifests in the form of a claymore with a small-round shaped guard with a blue gem in the middle, a pair of small curved protrusions and a two-handed handle with black and white stripes. This sword is very strong especially combined with Richter's schrift. *'Heilig Pfeil' [神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow"): Richter has shown that he can fire numerous arrows from his sword by swinging it and releasing the gathered reishi. He is also one of the few known Quincy who can fire a Heilige Pfeil without the use of a Spirit Weapon, merely firing one from the palm of his hands. **'Heilig Lanze' (German for Holy Lance): a variation of the Heilig Pfeil, Richter raises his claymore, pointing it at the chosen direction. He then begins to gather up reishi particles and forming a sphere at the tip of the sword, similar to a cero. Once he is done he fires a longer version of the usual Heilig Pfeil that can move at great speed and cause serious damage upon impact, releasing a large explosion. Richter can also create one with his bare hands and use the lance as a weapon too. Quincy: Vollständig Michael (He Who is like God): Upon activation, Richter is covered in a reishi-based armor construct. He gains a pair of angelic wings on his back that phase through his cloak. Along with that he receives parts of armor over his chest, forearms, shoulders, feet and lower legs. On his head a helmet form with the Quincy Cross covering his face like a mask, having only eyeholes being the only thing on it. Furthermore attached to his left forearm is a Heater Shield that displayers the Wandenreich symbol while a reishi sword is over his right hand. *'Flight': Thanks to the wings on his back, Richter is capable of flight. His speed is also greatly enhanced by them too. *'Enhanced Spiritual Awareness': In this form, Richter becomes much more aware of spiritual pressures nearby, capable of pinpointing ones faraway or even ones hidden by a technique that hides Reiatsu. *'Complete Reishi Dominance': Richter now has a more perfected form of absorbing surrounding reishi particles. With his sword and shield he can breakdown and absorb a vast amount in mere seconds to release a multitude number of techniques. **'Sklaverei' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): A technique that is based off of the basic ability of Quincy reishi absorption but on a higher level, by enslaving it. Richter can now literally tear off reishi particles from anything, even spiritual beings. He does this through the use of his shield, which increases his defenses as he can tear away a spiritual being whom makes contact with his shield. *'Reishi Sword and Shield': With his Quincy: Vollständig, Richter gains access to new weaponry such as a sword over his right hand and a shield attached to his left forearm. Richter can release new techniques and fire a range of Heilig Pfeil at once. Both are very durable and can withstand most blows. Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)